Por ti
by PajaroLoco24
Summary: Natsuki entiende que no quiere conformarse con poco, cuando lo puede tener todo


Por ti.

Ya habían transcurrido cinco semanas desde que ese festival termino, ese martirio que fue capaz de poner a flor de piel los sentimientos más recónditos y escondidos de cada una de las participantes.

Yo aun no puedo decidir si fue bueno o malo que sucediera todo lo que sucedió, no me arrepiento de nada, o tal vez si.

Tenia poco mas de dos semanas desde que ella se había mudado a su pueblo natal, Kyoto, en donde empezaría sus estudios universitarios. Yo aun estoy estancada en Fuuka, pero sinceramente la distancia y el tiempo esta haciendo estragos en mi.

Cada mañana que me encuentro en la escuela, suelo pasar por el salón del consejo estudiantil y suspiro pesadamente, sabiendo que no ella no esta ahí. Por más horrible que suene, ella ya fue reemplazada, pero sorprendentemente no fue Yukino la que ocupo su puesto, sino otra chica de la que no tenia idea de su existencia.

Las admiradoras de Shizuru realmente no podían asimilar el cambio, cada vuelta de esquina, se encontraba a una chica depresiva planeando una manera de secuestrar a la castaña de rojizo mirar. Extrañaban demasiado a su Kaichou-sama.

Aunque nadie lo supiera, yo era una de esas tantas. Las únicas que sabían de los sentimientos que Shizuru me profesaba eran las ex-himes, pero ninguna de ellas sabia lo que yo en realidad sentía por ella, ni si quiera ella misma.

Ese es mi único arrepentimiento, de no ser capaz de confesarle que yo si correspondía sus sentimientos, de no ser capaz de acabar con su dolor, de no ser capaz de apaciguar la fiera batalla que se libraba en su interior, de ser una cobarde. De no tener valor.

Hace un tiempo, la corta relación que tubo Mai con Tate termino de una manera desastrosa. El había tenido uno de sus normales ataques de celos, pero últimamente estos celos no eran producto de la amistad que Mai tenia con Reito, sino con Mikoto; el le reclamaba repetidas veces que no le gustaba que ella estuviera cerca de Mikoto porque ella tenia segundas intenciones para con la peli naranja.

Mai podía llegar a ser muy condescendiente con muchos temas, pero al parecer Mikoto era su punto débil y sinceramente siento lastima por Tate, la paliza que le dio Mai quedo para la historia.

Desde entonces fue que empecé a ver la razón por la cual Tate estaba celoso, y era que Mikoto realmente estaba enamorada de Mai, pero al parecer su ingenuidad y los malos consejos de la araña habían puesto a la pequeña en un estado de confusión que debo suponer, para evitar el estrés, decidió pasar por alto.

Cuando me di cuenta de estos pequeños detalles, comencé a observar como era que Mai reaccionaba a la presencia de la chica de cortos cabellos. Podía ver mucho de Shizuru en ella, un instinto maternal y protector, la sonrisa que se le formaba cuando veía a la pequeña y sobretodo ese brillo en los ojos que solía ver en las pupilas de mi graciosa amatista.

Realmente los sentimientos de ambas eran recíprocos, pero ellas parecían felices aun si no lo aclaraban, parecía que no necesitaban mas que la compañía de la otra, que simplemente eso las llenaba. Tal vez eso es lo que siento por Shizuru, tal vez no necesitábamos aclarar nada, tal vez éramos como Mai y Mikoto que solo necesitaban de su amistad.

O eso creía yo.

Una de mis tantas noches de duda, llegue temprano a mi habitación que actualmente estaba compartiendo con Mai y Mikoto. Como era costumbre, cada vez que llegaba las luces estaban apagadas, pero me extraño que al haber llegado tan temprano esta vez también lo estuvieran ya que suponía que Mai estaría preparando la cena para Mikoto.

Me imagine que ambas habrían salido a cenar a algún lugar de la ciudad, pero lo que nunca podría haberme imaginado es que al prender la luz me encontraría con una escena que jamás podría olvidar en toda mi vida.

Mikoto estaba sobre Mai, quien cabe resaltar estaba con el torso desnudo, mientras compartían un acalorado beso. Al parecer no habían notado mi presencia, ni la luz encendida. Decidí por lo tanto aclarar mi garganta, lo cual tuve que hacer varias veces porque no se despegaban.

Aunque la situación podría haber sido realmente incomoda, me sentía realmente relajada, a diferencia de Mai que tenia la cara de todos colores mientras que intentaba de que Mikoto no hiciera nada indecente en presencia de la peli cobalto.

-Emmm Natsuki, déjame explicarte, nosotras…..-intento de explicar Mai, mientras que Mikoto seguía en su afán de darle besos en el cuello.

Realmente era una escena linda, si no fuera porque Mai tenia sus atributos al aire, me imagine lo bien que me sentiría estando asi con Shizuru. Que tonta había sido en pensar que un amor asi se puede mantener tácito y sin demostración alguna de la veracidad y el alcance de tal sentimiento. ¿Por qué insidia en conformarme con poco siendo que tenía todo al alcance para tenerlo todo con ella?

-No te preocupes Mai, solo venia por mi mochila. Me voy a Kyoto, no me esperen en algunos días- dije tomando todo lo necesario y saliendo de la habitación para dejarles la privacidad que tanto se merecen.

Dos horas tarde en llegar hasta la casa de mi amada Shizuru, no le había avisado nada, puesto que quería darle una sorpresa. Pero al parecer, la sorpresa me la lleve yo al tocar la puerta de su apartamento y ser recibida por una chica de cabellos verdes que obviamente no conocía.

Mi ceño fruncido no tardo en aparecer, esa chica me daba mala espina y cuando a una Kuga alguien le da mala espina siempre es por alguna buena razón. Ella tampoco disimulo su desagrado, pero ella al parecer si me reconocía.

-Tomoe-san, ¿Quién busca?- dijo una curiosa Shizuru asomándose por detrás de la chica de cabellos verdes.

Los ojos granate de Shizuru brillaron con tanta devoción y felicidad que pude llegar a palparla en mi propio corazón, a chica de cabellos verdes "Tomoe", se dio cuenta de que estorbaba y lentamente se retiro para darle paso a Shizuru.

-Shizuru, hola- susurre lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara, una genuina sonrisa apareció en ese rostro tan bien parecido.

-Natsuki- susurro ella mientras daba unos pasos hasta llegar a estar frente a mí. Siempre miente me fue imposible aguantarme, a los dos segundos de que ella se detuvo no pude hacer nada más que abrazarla con un ímpetu que ni yo misma sabia que poseía. Ella tardo un poco en asimilarlo, pero sin dudarlo termino correspondiendo mi abrazo que tanto sentimiento llevaba cargando.

-Te extrañe mucho Shizuru- dije alejándome un poco para verme perdida en esos hermosos ojos que tanto había anhelado ver.

-Ara, ara, Natsuki hará que me sonroje- dijo mientras se cubría la cara con una mano, aparentando vergüenza, a mi que no me joda no se si ella alguna vez llego a sentir eso.

Dentro de nuestra ensoñación, olvidamos por completo a una tercera persona que estaba observando nuestro encuentro con una mirada que si no fuera yo, me daría miedo, pero como soy yo no me preocupe. Tomoe aclaro su garganta para hacerse notar y para arruinar nuestro hermoso reencuentro, voltee mi rostro con una mueca de desagrado hacia la chica que molestaba.

Al parecer esta chica apenas la conocía a mi castaña, porque la mirada que le dedico solo la vi en aquella ocasión, en el festival, cuando Shizuru quería destruir cuanta persona se cruzara entre nosotras. Aunque fue muy perturbador ver como mi delicada flor se había marchitado por mi indiferencia y mi rechazo, se sentía realmente bien saber que alguien estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por mi y mas si ese alguien era ella.

-Tomoe-san te presento a Natsuki Kuga, la chica por la que preguntabas mas temprano- dijo con un toque picante en su voz, si no me equivoco mi castaña ya se había dado cuenta de los celos que corroían cada uno de mis músculos al escuchar ese nombre de su boca. Temía que usara eso en mi contra.

La irritante chica, a mi parecer, se inclino ante mi y pronuncio unas palabras que fueron de mi total disgusto.

-Es un placer conocer al fin a tan importante amiga –haciendo énfasis en la palabra- de mi querida Shizuru-sama.- dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

Supe que Shizuru no dejo pasar por alto la mueca de desagrado que salio de mi al escuchar que esa chica la estaba reclamando como suya. ¡Nadie que no fuera ella tendría el corazón de Shizuru! Si aun tuviese a Durhan la aplastaría como a un insecto. Yo que me quejaba de Shizuru, soy aun peor.

Aunque esto simplemente me hizo crear una excelente idea, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Mucho gusto Tomoe-kun- realmente me estaba arriesgando mucho al tratarla como una chica con menos experiencia, pero quería dejarle claro quien era superior.- Ne, Shizuru, ¿Qué te parece si las invito a tomar algo a algún bar de por aquí?- propuse con mi mas inocente sonrisa.

-Ara, ara, mi Natsuki debe estar de muy buen humor- dijo Shizuru, se que ella sabe que estoy tramando algo, pero se que dejara que siga con mi plan para ver a donde quiero llegar.-Tomoe-san, ¿a ti que te parece?

-Cualquier cosa por Shizuru-sama- dijo esta respondiendo sin pensar, debería de haberlo considerado un poco mas, no le convenía meterse en el camino de una Kuga.

Fuimos hasta un bar que estaba cerca, yo solo quería hacer mi jugada, en la que estaba poniendo todas mis esperanzas. Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en una mesa para cuatro e inmediatamente el mesero vino a atendernos.

-Entonces, cuéntame Natsuki-san como fue que conociste a Shizuru-sama-dijo Tomoe esperando una negativa de mi parte, pero que fácil me la estaba haciendo esta chica.

-Bueno, realmente ella me encontró. Yo estaba enojada con la vida y solo ella supo amarme de tal manera que yo pudiese corresponder sus sentimientos-dije mirando a mi castaña de una manera intensa, ella por otro lado estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de confesarle, lo tome como una señal para seguir con mi discurso- La vida me regalo muchas cosas, pero Shizuru ha sido definitivamente lo mejor que me paso.-finalice con una simple y genuina sonrisa.

-Ara, ara, hoy mi Natsuki esta muy habladora-dijo ella en un tono que ni yo lograba descifrar, de ser necesario tenia que conquistar su corazón de nueva cuenta. A lo lejos divise una mesa de billar, gran idea fue la que se cruzo por mi mente

-¿les gustaria jugar un partido de billar?- pregunte a totales sabiendas de que Shizuru no sabia jugar.

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo Tomoe, que habia tomado eso como un reto personal, solo que no sabia que mis planes eran otros.

-Pero Natsuki sabe que yo no se jugar- Shizuru hizo el gesto mas tierno que jamás hubiese visto.

Aquí es donde entra en acción mi maravillosa idea.

-Por eso es que tu jugaras conmigo, asi de paso te enseño un poco- dije con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por mi castaña, mientras que Tomoe quería asesinarme.

Empezamos el juego, yo fui quien rompió metiendo dos bolas lisas en dos diferentes agujeros- Nosotras lisas, tu rayadas- dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el punto en todo esto no estaba en ganarle, sino en estar cerca de Shizuru.

Tomoe hizo su primer tiro, pero fallo. Era el turno de Shizuru y mi mirada brillo con un dejo de maldad.

-Entonces, ¿Natsuki me enseñara como se hace esto?- dijo Shizuru con un tono de picardía que realmente extrañaba.

-Por supuesto, ven aquí- ordene, ella se puso frente a la mesa de billar y tomo el palo. Yo me posicione atrás suyo, casi pegada a su espalda, tome sus manos entre las mías y muy despacio le susurre al oído las indicaciones que debía seguir.

Nunca había sentido que la proximidad de alguien me hiciera querer llevarla del lugar y hacer de todo menos cosas decentes. Definitivamente Shizuru era mi delirio.

Asi transcurrió mayormente el juego, con tiros fallidos o acertados de Tomoe, que a nadie parecía importarle, y tonteos al por mayor por parte nuestra. Mi plan estaba saliendo perfectamente acorde a lo que esperaba, solo restaba terminar el juego e ingeniármelas para deshacerme de la irritante peli verde.

El juego finalmente termino, realmente no me intereso que ella nos ganara, yo había avanzado mucho en algo mas importante que una rivalidad para demostrar quien poseía mayores habilidades en la mesa de billar. Había logrado acercarme a Shizuru y no ser rechazada, eso era lo más importante.

Ahora solo debía deshacerme de esa chiquilla molesta a como diera lugar.

-Ara, ara, Tomoe-san creo que es hora de irse, no es seguro para ti andar sola tan tarde- dijo mi castaña, realmente amo a esta mujer, me resolvía problemas sin saberlos. Aunque suponía que ella ya había intuido mis intenciones de que estuviésemos solo las dos.

-Pero Shizuru-sama también es muy tarde como para ir hasta su casa, deje que la acerque en mi automóvil- sugirió esta con evidentes segundas intenciones, ignorando totalmente mi presencia.

-Realmente no es necesario Tomoe-san- dijo Shizuru para evitar que la mandara hasta el mismísimo infierno de una patada en la poca retaguardia que esta poseía- aunque no se ha dado cuenta, mi Natsuki es mi princesa de brillante armadura cobalto, que me protegerá en el transcurso a mi hogar.- no era necesario seguir recalcando el tamaño de mis afectos hacia ella.

-¿Natsuki-san se hospedará en su casa?- pregunto con un tono que reflejaba ira y celos, definitivamente esta chica tenia un aura demasiado maligna como para estar cerca de mi graciosa amatista.

-Por supuesto-dijo ella aforrándose a mi brazo derecho y comenzando nuestro camino hacia la salida del bar- es necesario saldar cuentas, gastar energías y recuperar tiempo perdido; ya tu sabes Tomoe-san, Natsuki me debe esto y aquello.-concluyo mi castaña para después salir del bar.

Aunque debería sentir un gran orgullo por salir victoriosa de la contienda, mi rostro solo detonaba un gran sonrojo causado por las últimas palabras de Shizuru.

-Realmente extrañaba hacer sonrojar a mi Natsuki, por un momento me asuste al pensar que había perdido ese maravilloso don- dijo ella mientas me daba un beso en la mejilla y yo entrelazaba nuestras manos, que permanecieron asi todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su departamento, toda la seguridad que tenia acumulada hasta el momento se esfumo como por arte de magia. Solo esperaba poder transmitirle con transparencia que es lo que sentía por ella.

-Ara, ara, Natsuki se ve muy pensativa, ¿esta acaso pensando en hacerme esto y aquello?- dijo ella, pero yo se bien que solo estaba animándome a proseguir.

-De hecho si, en eso mismo estoy pensando- ok, yo misma me sorprendí al dar tal respuesta- pero no se si sea lo adecuado Shizuru, quiero hacer las cosas bien y…

Fui silenciada por un beso, el beso más maravilloso con la persona mas maravillosa que podría existir. Fue corto, pero realmente intenso.

-¿Por qué has venido Natsuki?- pregunto a penas nos separamos.

-Por ti- respondí con toda la sinceridad que es posible tener.

-Entonces no me hagas esperar y toma lo que has venido a buscar.


End file.
